


A Litttle Self Care

by twink_that_writes



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Jack Kelly, Don't Like Don't Read, Kink Discovery, Masturbation, Minor David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Other, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Vibrators, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes
Summary: Jack spends a little of his alone time doing some self care.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Litttle Self Care

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry. If you don't like it, then don't read.

Jack audibly sighed of boredom as he sat on the couch watching a movie from Netflix. He sat up and reached for another fistful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. He wasn’t even that hungry. At this point he was just eating out of boredom.

Ever since quarantine began, Jack wasn’t able to do too much. He wasn’t able to see his friends, leave his apartment except for the occasional shopping trip, and heck, he wasn’t even able to just take a walk outside. He was stuck inside with nothing to do.

Sure, the first few months had been pretty great. He was able to complete a few art commissions, paint things he wanted, got schoolwork done early, but now, it was just getting repetitive.

Now, he just watched movies, did art, and did work for his online college courses. It was a cycle that just went on and on. He had even gotten into the bad habit of just eating when he got bored. And, of course, that took its toll after a while.

He had certainly packed on the pounds during his time in quarantine. He knew of a few people that had gained a bit of weight too, but this was strange to him. It was weird because… he kind of liked it?

It made him feel comfortable in a way. He liked the way the extra pudge made him softer and a bit squishier. It was an interesting contrast to his usual flat stomach. One he liked.

He liked the way his thighs and ass had filled out his pants more. And the way his stomach pressed against his shirts. He kind of liked the way his stomach jiggled a little when he walked. He strangely also enjoyed the feeling of filling himself up to his limit.

He enjoyed the feeling of eating what he wanted without restricting himself. Sometimes he even ate to the point he couldn’t move from how full he was and… it was oddly hot to him. For some reason…

Speaking of which, he had finished his popcorn but still didn’t feel satisfied.

He shrugged as he got up to go get himself another snack. That was probably the only problem he had with this whole thing.

He was getting harder and harder to get full off small snacks. He needed more food to satisfy his cravings the bigger he got.

He wished Davey was home. That would make it much easier to go out and get groceries more often. Unfortunately, he was away with his family and couldn’t come back until they opened up the airports again.

Jack opened up the fridge to see what else he might be able to snack on. He eventually settled on the chocolate flavored ice cream he had in the freezer. He grabbed the tub and a spoon and returned to his spot on the couch.

He ate the ice cream slowly as his mind began to wander away from the movie he was watching.

Man, this had to be the fifth snack he had gotten since lunchtime. Maybe even sixth? Had he really eaten that much today? Hell, he hadn’t even eaten dinner yet!

“Fatass,” he thought to himself as he continued eating.

He wondered what Davey would say when he got home. He hadn’t really seen him like this yet and Jack hadn’t really said anything to him, so… he was in for a bit of a shock…

He must’ve noticed though, right? When they video chatted, he probably noticed his chubbier cheeks. Even so, he wondered if Davey would be just as happy with the change as Jack was.

Jack crossed his legs as he felt a tingling sensation in his groin area.

He wanted to feel Davey’s hands on him. All over him. Touching every new inch he’d grown. 

He subconsciously moved one hand to his stomach and gave a small squeeze. 

It felt good. He liked that feeling.

He squeezed his stomach again. Then, he lifted his shirt and ran his hand over the soft fleshy surface. 

He pressed his hand into it and let out a soft groan. He closed his eyes and used his other hand to shove another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. He jiggled his stomach and swallowed. 

Another small groan escaped him. He felt his cock grow hard. 

God he liked this way too much… His now larger size mixed with his stomach growing full were such turn ons to him. 

“Fatass,” he murmured under his breath. “Fucking pig.”

He uncrossed his legs and stood up. The boy sighed. If he was going to do it, he might as well be on the bed to make the sheets easier to clean. 

He put the ice cream back where he found it for later and walked to the bedroom he and Davey usually shared. 

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He dropped his boxers as well and three them to the side. He sat himself on the edge of the bed and spread his legs. 

With all the extra weight, his stomach sat atop his thighs without his pants on. He lifted his shirt over it and used both hands to squeeze it. 

He dug his fingers into the soft skin rougher than last time. A small whimper escaped his mouth. He squeezed harder, jiggling the soft flesh. 

“Nngf…” He groaned again. This time a little louder. 

One of his hands moved to his inner thigh and dug it’s fingers into it. He slid his finger along the inside of his thigh until he eventually reached his throbbing cock.

He grabbed it and began pumping slowly with his right hand while his left one held his stomach and kneaded it. 

He planted his feet firmly on the ground and went faster. 

“O-oh…. oh fuck…” 

He couldn’t go much faster, so he used his other hand. He licked his fingers and wrapped it around his cock. 

The wetness felt amazing on the warm member. He pumped faster and faster, trying to edge himself. 

His hip involuntarily thrust. He let out a louder moan. From time to time, he’d whisper obscenities to himself. 

“Fucking whore… How… how’s that feel…”

“Pig… you're such a little fatass… fucking pig…”

He growled as he felt himself edging. 

He slowed down so as not to let himself cum yet. He wanted to take things nice and slow. His eyes wandered to the nightstand next to him. He smirked as he reached over and opened the bottom drawer. 

He dug through the drawer until he found what he was looking for. He usually wasn’t one to use toys, but he was changing things up a bit so he figured why not?

He grabbed the vibrator and wrapped his tongue around it. He made sure it was nice and wet before inserting it into himself. He turned it on. 

He spread his legs wider and slowly stuck it up his ass. He felt it inside him and let out a loud involuntarily moan. 

“O-ooh… oh man… D— mmnnfg…”

He tried not to moan Davey’s name. He didn’t want the neighbors to complain or mention they heard moaning while the other was away, so he tried to keep quiet. 

It was harder than he thought with a fucking vibrator up his ass. 

He pulled it out and shoved it back in. He did it faster and faster until he felt himself on edge again. 

“D… oh fucking christ… so good…”

He pulled it out again and laid on his back. 

He was breathing heavily now. He patted his stomach. 

God… he couldn’t even see his own dick at this angle. Hot…

He grabbed the toy that was still on and rested it on his stomach. A small whimper escaped him. 

His hips bucked and he felt himself getting closer to cumming. He turned off the toy and decided to do the last of the work himself. 

He sat up and finally managed to after a few tries. He licked his fingers and grabbed his dick. He pumped as fast as his hands could. 

Faster. Faster. Until…

He let out a loud sigh of relief. His hands grew warm and sticky with his fluids. 

“Fuck…”

Jack laid on his back again and let himself breathe. 

That was… amazing… He didn’t realize his size could turn him on so much but it did. 

He thought he deserved a little something after that. 

His stomach growled. 

Well, there was still some ice cream left in the freezer… and maybe he could order take out too. After a workout like that, he needed it. 

He was starving. 

But first…

He had to clean up this mess. 

  
  



End file.
